1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition which due to its cleaning abilities can break down, liquify, and clean away oil, grease, tar, and carbon residue deposits from the interior walls of pipes and coils connected to compressors of domestic and commercial refrigeration systems. When the compressor of a refrigeration system fails, the heat generated by the failure of the compressor results in refrigeration oil being transformed into tar and carbon deposits which line the interior walls of the pipes and coils of the refrigeration system and thereby render them contaminated. The cleaning composition of the invention is safe for both the individuals cleaning the pipes and coils of such refrigeration systems as well as the environment. The composition of the invention is free from ozone depleting substances, can be safely released into the atmosphere, is biodegradable, and replaces both flammable and chlorinated solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solvents and related preparations for breaking down, liquefying, and cleaning away oil, grease, tar and carbon residue deposits from the interior walls of pipes and coils attached to compressors of domestic and commercial refrigeration systems have been typically hazardous to both the environment and the individuals working with such systems. Such solvents and related preparations typically contain ozone depleting chlorinated substances which are released into the atmosphere, are non-biodegradable, and/or are flammable.